


A Surprise

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Boyz find out a secret about Brodi.<br/>"All Characters Belong to the Creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“G-Good bye,” Brodi said tearfully as he hugged his mother, his younger siblings clinging to his legs. “H-Hy’ll mees hyu all.”  
“Hyu vill do fine, my baby. De var eez almozt over, hyu vill not be fightink. Just runnink stuff to de officerz.”  
Her reassurance still didn’t help the loneliness and fear he felt at leaving his family for the first time. He was 13 years old and the Heterodynes were taking him away from the only family he knew.  
“Bye Bwodi, vhen hyu come beck een de zpwing hy’ll ve’ll hafe lotz of baby chickies.” His 3 year old sister informed him.  
The sergeant walked up and grabbed Brodi’s arm. “Time to go.”  
He looked over his shoulder as the Sergeant led him away, his family waving at him from the porch of their house. This would be the last time he ever saw them. 

Brodi sat in the corner of the citadel as the wall shook from the force of the cannon and mortar blasts outside, each explosion illuminating the night sky. The officers were arguing over the corpse of a soldier that had not survived being given the Jagerbdraught, all three of them red faced and pointing at each other as they screamed and ranted. Brodi covered his ears and whimpered.  
“We have no more soldiers on the list! He was the last one!”  
“Wait, there’s one more name, but it’s so smudged, I can’t even make it out!”  
“Looks like a “B”, it’s most likely him.” One of the desperate men pointed at Brodi.  
“Are you sure? I don’t-“  
“I’m sure!” A Major walked over and, grabbing his arm, jerked him up off the floor. Brodi yelped in fear as the man dragged him over to the corpse and the men around it.  
“Quickly, before the walls come down!”  
With shaking hands one of the men poured some of the foul smelling liquid into a pewter cup.  
“Do you swear loyalty to the Heterodynes?”  
Brodi nodded wide eyed and the man holding his arm grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open while the man with the cup poured the liquid down his throat. The liquid burned and tasted as bad as it smelled. The minute it hit his stomach, he doubled over in agony and the man holding him, let him fall to the ground.  
“This one’s a dud, too.”  
“Not so fast, I’ve seen them vomit blood and be changed and alive within a few hours. We’ll come check on him in a while, let's go down and see how the fight is going.”  
As the men climbed down the stairs Brodi lay curled in a ball, tears pouring down his face as he reached out towards their retreating forms, his vision blurring and his hearing muffled. His skin slowly changed color as he writhed on the floor, his eyes turning a golden yellow, the pupils becoming cat like. The pain became so great he blacked out, calling for his mother as the world went dark. 

“Brodi, eez hokay, Hy’ve got hyu.”  
Brodi opened his eyes as Douglas hugged him tightly while the others looked on, concerned about their leedle brodder. He buried his face in Douglas’s chest and sobbed loudly, the memories of the pain and loneliness flooding back. The men had never returned and he was left alone in the citadel, for the first time in his life he woke up alone and helpless. He layed on the floor for two days, until hunger and thirst drove him to get up and look for food. He staggered on legs that felt like they were broken as he grew accustomed to his new heightened senses. He left the ruined city with everything he owned as his back, walking through the carnage clutching his rabbit, tears streaming down his face as he wandered for miles in search of people and food.  
It took a while, but after he told them about his past, all four of them had tears rolling down their cheeks  
“Und den eberbody makez fun of him.” Dimo said with disgust.  
Oggie reached down and scratched behind his ears, something all Jaegerkin enjoyed. Slowly Brodi’s hiccuping sobs stopped and he began to purr a little, something no one other than Douglas had heard before. As he luxuriated under the new feeling, he kicked his leg out and dislodged the sheet, revealing something that no one else but Douglas knew about.  
“Hoy, dotz interestink!”  
All three of them stared down as Brodi’s wolf like tail began to slowly wag.


End file.
